The invention deals with a cutting device for strip stock comprising an electric-motor drive and a stationary blade cooperating with a displaceably supported flat blade.
This kind of cutting device is known and is utilized, for example, for cutting paper strip stock, for example in printers and ticket issuing machines. There are many embodiments of this kind of cutting device, such as, for example, blades rotationally joined like scissors or spirally wound rotary blades cooperating with a spring-loaded stationary blade.
A further variation of such a cutting device, described in DE-OS 35 07 620, utilizes a stationary cutting edge and a longitudinally displaceable flat blade.
In order to obtain a reliable cut, it is known that the flat blade must have a V-shaped cutting edge in plan view and a slightly arched profile in cross-section. Furthermore, the flat blade is preloaded against the stationary blade, whereby the resulting reaction forces are transmitted to lateral sliding guideways. This kind of construction has the disadvantage that friction forces occur in the lateral guideways which must be overcome by the drive of the cutting device. The significant wear incurred by the cutting device is a further disadvantage. Lubrication of the lateral guideways is only conditionally possible, since the dust created during cutting, especially when cutting paper or similar material, would deposit on the lubricant.
It is a further disadvantage of known cutting devices that the force exerted on the blade is applied in only a single point causing asymmetric canting forces which unfavorably increase friction forces in the guideways and therefore wear in the cutting device.